dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Enchanted Island
Enchanted Island is an island in the Tropical Seas, home to King Kahuka and his tribe of Indigo Islanders. History Pirates For many years, Enchanted Island was a secluded location, although rumors circulated around the local bands of pirates that there was a native tribe with bountiful golden treasures. In 1994, Enchanted Island was discovered by Captain Ironhook. He led his crew of pirates in an effort to plunder the treasures of King Kahuka, leading to many skirmishes between the pirates and the Indigo Islanders. Pirate activity also attracted the attention of the Royal Nations, which saw the Indigo Islanders as savages that had to be converted or wiped out. In 1999, two races of the LEGO Racing Championship took place at the Tribal Island Trial of Enchanted Island. King Kahuka was the hosting champion of Circuit 2 and challenged fellow racers, including Greybeard and King Joseph Race, on the beaches of this island. In 2001, Enchanted Island received the honorary title of LEGO Legend and was selected for preservation. In 2009, Captain Brickbeard arrived at Enchanted Island. Recognizing that the Indigo Islanders were persecuted by the Royal Nations, he formed an alliance with King Kahuka, agreeing to protect the natives in return for letting his fellow pirates use Enchanted Island as a safe haven. King Kahuka upheld his end of the bargain, even capturing ninjas who were found sneaking through the jungle. Dino Attack When Mutant Dinos arrived at Enchanted Island in 2010, the primitive Indigo Islanders stood little chance against the powerful and ferocious mutants. Therefore, early in the war, Dino Attack Team saw it as a major priority to rescue islanders from Enchanted Island and evacuate them to safety. Zero partook in two of these rescue missions; during the first mission, he also took samples of Mutant Dino DNA for study. Louis "Dryptosaurus" went on a lone mission to Enchanted Island, only to be stranded. He sent out a distress signal, which was answered by a squad consisting of Databoard, Turahk-Kal, Voltage, Venom, Hyrode, Snake of Spades, Kai, Joey, and Cobra. After rescuing Louis, they proceeded onward to Astor City. Several months later, Colonel led a squad consisting of Anubis, Belle, Dallas, Elfman, and Fate on a mission to Enchanted Island. Although the mission had a rocky start that initially left Anubis, Belle, and Elfman stranded in the jungle, it was ultimately successful. Vex, Nick Lightning, and Hunter Ultimate are also among the Dino Attack agents who went on missions to Enchanted Island. Major Locations King Kahuka's Throne is where King Kahuka leads the Indigo Islanders and guards his treasures. It is hidden in a subterranean cavern near the beach, and the Tribal Island Trial racetrack passes by the throne. Kahuka's Strait is a narrow waterway where major battles took place between the pirates and the Royal Navy. During the Dino Attack, it was used as a checkpoint by Dino Attack Team. Trivia *In Pirates RPG, Enchanted Island was erroneously named "Arm Island". This name was based upon a fanmade map by PeabodySam that placed the island geographically near Adventurers' Island in such a way that it resembled the arm of a T-Rex. This map, along with the name, is no longer considered canon. *Enchanted Island's role in Dino Attack RPG is largely retroactive, following the declaration that BIONICLE content was no longer considered canon. Enchanted Island was selected to replace the appearances of the island Mata Nui in the original RPG due to their shared Polynesian influences. While it did not actually appear in the original RPG, it has been referenced numerous times by the Expanded Universe, with Time and Place marking the first time Enchanted Island has actually appeared. *In the United Kingdom, where many LEGO Pirates sets and characters have different names, Enchanted Island is known as Indigo Island. While Dino Attack RPG uses the island's USA name, the islanders' tribe is referred to by their UK name in this wiki article. See Also *Enchanted Island/Legends Category:Locations Category:LEGO